duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMSP-01 Fancy! Grandy!! JoeDeckie BOX!!
}} Fancy! Grandy!! JoeDeckie BOX!! is the 1st DMSP pack in the OCG. Details Each box contains a fixed 126 cards, containing 48 types of cards. It also features a comic, a booklet about how the civilization strategies work, a poster about the civilization techniques as well as a storage box. Each of the reprinted cards have the New Frame, and the First Squad Cost Reduction cycle as well as some spells having a Full Frame and new illustration. *This includes Super Eternal Spark, Cyber Tune, Bone Dance Charger, Scale of Bravery and Love and Future Blueprint. **These spells each featured their civilizations respective Trump Cards from the DMRP sets. Comic Story Due-Man doesn't know how to build a deck and often loses to kids, so Deckie appears and teaches him the civilization techniques. He teaches the techniques and introduces all 6 of the high rarity cards by Jokers > Light > Fire > Darkness > Nature > Water order. Then Due-Man decides to add all 6 of them into his deck and the 6 trump cards squash Due-Man below them because he added too many cards, angering Deckie because of Due-Man's foolishness. Contents (Cards with a ◎ icon have a Full Frame Art) *1x (1/48) Tenkuuoh, Super Extreme Class *1x (2/48) Sky Chain, Red Wrath *1x (3/48) Triden, Wandering Palace *1x (4/48) Schopen Hauer *1x (5/48) Nezgeass, Geek Tank *1x (6/48) Megalo Kamicyrus *4x (7/48) Hakushon Mask *3x (8/48) Helcopta *3x (9/48) Arizona Headshot ◎ *4x (10/48) Shibasi, Blue Defense Silver *3x (11/48) Clorts, Strange Stone *3x (12/48) Parlu, Smiling Shrine Maiden *4x (13/48) Anmo, Shell Beast *3x (14/48) Skin, Dead Sticher *4x (15/48) Guzari, Misfortune Demon 23 *2x (16/48) Bone Dance Charger ◎ *3x (17/48) Merry Ken Band *4x (18/48) Geek Churis *3x (19/48) Kikirikami Panzer *4x (20/48) Kinokoala *4x (21/48) Aqua Surfer *1x (22/48) Ragnarok, the Clock *1x (23/48) Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor *4x (24/48) Terror Pit *1x (25/48) Sturm, Scrapper *4x (26/48) Codename Thirteen *1x (27/48) Trap Giant *1x (28/48) Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction *3x (29/48) Ura NICE *2x (30/48) Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *3x (31/48) Master Spark *2x (32/48) Super Eternal Spark ◎ *4x (33/48) Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet *2x (34/48) Scale of Bravery and Love ◎ *2x (35/48) Future Blueprint ◎ *4x (36/48) Mush Meganeil *2x (37/48) Yattareman ◎ *4x (38/48) Riku, the Oracle *2x (39/48) Crista, First Squad ◎ *4x (40/48) Meteor Charger *4x (41/48) Eureka Charger *2x (42/48) Cyber Tune ◎ *4x (43/48) Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet *2x (44/48) Bagin 16, First Squad ◎ *2x (45/48) ChuChuris, First Squad ◎ *2x (46/48) Zaessa, First Squad ◎ *4x (47/48) Bronze-Arm Tribe *2x (48/48) Lugundodo, First Squad ◎ Gallery Trivia *Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction is the only Zero Civilization card in this set. This was likely reprinted due to its usage in the rise of the Jokers decks in the metagame, and its limited amount of former promotional printings. *With the Revolution cards being removed from the Duema Golden List, the Shield Trigger creatures of Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor and Trap Giant were able to be reprinted. However, Holy, Flash Guardian wasn't included, possibly due to the Block Constructed format. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Reprint Set Category:Deck Builder